Naruto Drabbles
by RayneUchiha13
Summary: My many drabbles of Naruto. Features: Naruto relationships, heartbreak, love happiness, teen rebellion, and much more! Pairings so far: Sasu X Saku, Naru X Hina, Shika X Tema
1. Sasu X Saku Maybe

Naruto Drabbles

Maybe –SasuSaku

Sakura knew that when he said he wasn't coming back, he meant it. Despite that, she still prayed every day that something, anything, would change his mind so that, maybe, just maybe, he would return home safe and sound. About three or four years later, a great surge of rumors swept across Konoha. Sasuke Uchiha had returned to Konoha. Sakura heard the rumors as she was shopping for groceries at the market stand. Upon hearing this news, she promptly dropped her bag of groceries and took of through the streets of Konoha, thinking desperately, _"Maybe, just maybe the rumors are true. Maybe he really has come home. But how much has he changed?" _ She turned the corner and her crystalline jade eyes were peering into onyx orbs. She began to cry as she recognized the owner of those mesmerizing eyes. "S- Sasuke-kun . . . have you returned for good? Will you stay here by my side?" she pleaded with the boy that was once her teammate and crush. Now, he was just someone who she loved and desired recognition from. Sasuke looked at the girl that was once his childhood crush (well hidden that secret was though), who was now the woman he had been crazy to ever leave. He pulled her into a tight embrace, and murmured the words she had held so close for these long, cold years, into her ear, "Maybe . . . just maybe. . ." She smiled and hugged him in return. They went to the path that led to the village gates, the same path that Sasuke had left her unconscious on a bench, but that was so she wouldn't get into anymore trouble, or anymore danger because of him. He looked at her, peered deep into her jade eyes, and felt himself getting lost I their crystalline depths. He pulled her close once again, but this time, he kissed her lightly on the lips. She looked at him, and asked in a quiet voice, "Sasuke-kun, what made you change your mind? What made you come back?" He looked at the girl, and replied, "You. . ." The girl looked startled at this information. "I . . . made you come back? How?" He smiled as he saw your eyes grow wide with confusion. "You made me come back . . . that's because. . . I love you Sakura Haruno. I always have, and I always will." She was a little shocked, but then reality and happiness crashed over her. 'Oh Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed. "I take that as an 'I love you too'." She looked up at him, and breathlessly told him, "Sasuke-kun, I love you too. I always have and-" "and always will. . ." Sasuke finished you r sentence. You beam at him and he pulls you close, this time, kissing you passionately on the lips. _"Maybe, just maybe love really does exist. Maybe, no, definitely, this love will last." _ The girl thinks happily.

The End

Please rate and review!


	2. Naru X Hina For Ever

**Forever- Naru X Hina**

Now that she was injured, she could spend hours and hours on end with him. She had watched him from a far for so long, it had actually begun to feel like **for ever. **She had loved him so much. . more than any one else in the entire village. She would stay by his side through anything . . . she would stay **for ever. **She wished nothing more than to be his shy little angel . . . **forever**. . . She craved nothing more than for him to hold her, love her, kiss her . . . **for ever. . . **She had waited a long time. . . and her friends told her that she would be waiting **forever**. . . but what they didn't know, or understand was that she was willing to wait **for ever**. . . she knew that **for ever **was a longtime, but she didn't care. She would do anything for the Kyuubi- vessel. She would wait for an eternity . . . just for him. . . She confronted her precious naruto-kun that evening when he came to bring her some miso ramen. He looked at her in surprise, "Hinata-Chan! Are you feeling better?" he exclaimed. "Umm. . . N-Naruto-kun. . . I w-was wondering. . i-if you. . would st-stay by my s-side u-until I get b-better. . P-please?" she stuttered. He looked at her kindly and smiled. "Sure Hinata-Chan! I'd love to stay with you!" She felt a bit better, but she had to ask this, "Will you stay by my side **forever?"**_'This isn't like Hinata-Chan. . . . What has caused her to act out like this?" _Naruto wondered. Naruto was a little shocked at first, but he regained his composer quickly. He looked at her sadly. "Hinata-Chan. . . I. . . I'm-"he started. "Who is she?" Hinata demanded. Tears of were rolling down her pale face. . Tears of anger and heartbreak. . . "Hinata," Naruto began softly. "I can't stay **for ever**, because **forever **wouldn't be long enough for me." Hinata looked up at him, so shocked. She couldn't believe it. . . "You . . . M-mean you—"she tried to start, but her voice trailed off. "Hinata-Chan, I love you, and **forever **wouldn't be enough time for me to spend with you." Hinata looked up at him, with the first real smile he had seen her wear in a few years. Naruto kissed he lightly, and she blushed. . "_Forever. . ." _she murmured.


	3. Shika X Tema Doomed

Naruto Drabbles

Doomed – Shika X Tema

'_I had noticed her before. . Yeah, she was cute, but . . . she was. . . In his words, Gaara's sister. He liked her and everything . . . but she was just too . . . aggressive (?) he guessed. He was sure that, if they were to ever (god forbid if Gaara found out) get married, and he did something so small like leaving the toilet seat up or something. . . he would get one of the worst beatings Konoha had seen in years. He couldn't imagine being married to her . . . because he would never make it out of the reception hall.' _

Those were the thoughts he had years ago; that was before they realized they both truly loved each other, and decided to marry. No, he was actually quiet glad he had married Temari, because, truth be told, she wasn't scary like she was if you didn't know her or if you just met her in the streets or something. She was actually quite, nice, and, most of all, (and contrary to what others think) she was human! Well, that was before he heard the blood curling shriek of, "SHIKAMARU!" _"What have I done this time?" _He wondered hurriedly. That was before the thought hit him: _"Oh damn! I left the toilet seat up!" _The only thing that was going through his mind was the fact that he was **DOOMED. **

**A.N.: Sorry this one was so short. I have to go to grocery shopping with my mom, and if I don't get off real quick, I'M going to be the one who's Doomed. . Thanks for reading guys! R & R! **


End file.
